Your Eyes
by JF-9
Summary: Set after "I'm Not That Girl" and before "One Short Day." Fiyero finds himself thinking about Elphaba non-stop ever since the encounter with the lion cub. Fiyeraba
1. Chapter 1

"_Look, you're bleeding… It must have scratched you," she said and leaned forward to touch my face._

"_Yeah…or maybe it scratched me or something…"_

'Wonderful, Fiyero, you blew it!' I thought, 'She thinks you're some kind of brainless, winkie prince…'

I paced around my room. Why has she taken over my thoughts? Ever since the lion cub… I stopped pacing when someone knocked on the door. I cleared a path through the mess on the floor and answered it. I peered out at a green face staring at me. Her eyes felt like they could pierce my soul.

"Oh, umm…" I managed to stutter. Great, every time Elphaba's around I'm not able to form a sentence.

"Hello Fiyero, can I come in?" she asked me, not taking her sharp gaze away from my eyes. Which, I was sure, were the size of saucers.

"Uh, yeah, yeah, come in." I opened the door wider and she walked in. "Err, I uh…" I flushed and grabbed a pair of boxers from a lamp on the table.

"Have you ever heard of cleaning, Fiyero? Or are you used to having maids tidy up after you, Sir Prince of the Vinkus?" Her eyes glanced around the room nervously.

"Uhh…" I was lost in her deep pools of brown eyes. Those piercing eyes that was glaring at me.

"Fiyero, hello?" Elphaba snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"What, um sorry," I apologized quickly.

"You're really spacey today. Is everything alright?" Elphaba was concerned about my well-being? Why am I so infatuated by the emerald girl?

"Yeah, everything is fine. What do you want to talk about?" I asked her, pulling up a chair then motioned for her to sit, which she did.

"Well, I was thinking about the day with the lion cub," she started.

"I've been thinking about it too," I interrupted.

"Ha, you thinking?" she smirked at her joke. I frowned.

"Anyway," she continued, "I was thinking why stop at just one lion cub. We could rescue so many more Animals. Why stop at Shiz? We could rescue the Animals in the Emerald city… Maybe even all of Oz!" My heart sank. So she hasn't been thinking about the sudden silence and heat of our moment shared back there. She's been thinking about the Lion cub…

She continued to ramble on about Animals and other stuff. I was lost in those eyes again. That's what's so beautiful about her. Her eyes just capture you. Everything about her is flawless, only it's her eyes that really stand out.

"So, what do you think?"

"I think… Yes, good idea," I racked my brain trying to remember what she had been saying before. Animal rescue or something?

"Great, I'll see you at the Café later," she said and picked up her satchel and was out the door with a final wave of her emerald hand.

I couldn't be sure, but did I just get a date with the green goddess?


	2. Chapter 2

I arrived at the café an hour later and sat down on the leather couch waiting for the green girl. Right on time, Elphaba walked to the door with a huge pile of books. I watched as she attempted to open the door with her elbow. I jumped up and pushed the door open for her, knocking her pile of books over in the process.

"Oh, Oz, I'm sorry," I bent down and picked up her books and handed them to her. Our hands brushed and our eyes met. She cleared her throat.

"Thanks," she said, still trying to juggle the books.

"Here, let me help you." I reached for the pile but she pulled them back.

"I can manage," she glared at me.

"I can help. Let me take those for you," I grabbed half of the tower of books before she could respond.

"Let's go inside. It's chilly out here," I opened the door and held it for her.

"These books should help with our saving the Animals project," she explained at we sat at the table divided by the wall of books. "This one is about The Great Drought and the effects it had on the Animals," she held up a brown leather book. "Oh, and this one is about Animal Speaking Rights," she held up a red leather book and opened it.

"Did you know that some Animals are loosing their powers of speech?"

"That's horrendible," I said. I was really getting into this now. No powers of speech! That must really bite for those poor Animals.

"I know! So, we can run around Oz freeing the caged Animals. Any ideas for transportation?"

I racked my brain. The carriage would draw attention and horses aren't too discreet. I looked in the corner of the room and noticed a broom.

"A broom," I joked.

"Oh, ha ha, I'm serious Fiyero. We need to move quickly but quietly," she flipped through the Animal Speaking Rights book.

"Well, I think we should put this aside right now. I hardly know you. I'd like to know about the mysterious green beauty of Shiz," I said.

She laughed, "Green beauty? I don't think so…" she said. I could tell I put her in an awkward position. To make her feel better I grabbed her hand and lost myself in her eyes.

"Whatever you say, Elphaba. Tell me about life in Munchkin land," I demanded.

"Well, I take care of Nessarose. I look after her myself. Father is usually busy and Mother… What about you, Fiyero?"

"What was that about your mother?" I asked.

"That's not important," she defended.

"I'd like to know. Please tell me," I begged.

"She died giving birth to Nessa. There, are you happy now?" Elphaba glared at me, but I could see her eyes start to water.

"No, you're crying…" I whispered and she buried her face in her arms.

"I am not," came the muffled reply.

"Elphaba…" I tapped her shoulder and she looked up at me. I took off her glasses and wiped away the water from her flushed face.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I made you tell me," I said while putting her glasses back on and tucking a strand of ebony hair behind her ear.

"It's alright. You just wanted to know. And I wasn't crying, my eyes were watering…" She insisted, straightening in her chair.

"What ever you say," I shrugged.


End file.
